


The Forgotten Prophecy

by UnderMyOwnSun



Category: Warrior Cats - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Warrior Cats
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 04:47:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3515867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnderMyOwnSun/pseuds/UnderMyOwnSun





	1. Chapter 1

ALLEGIANCES

PoisonClan- 

Leader- Loudstar- dark brown tabby tom, has green eyes (lives- 4)

Deputy- Mistycloud- silvery white she-cat has a white stripe down her back and tail, has blue eyes

Medicine Cat- Mousefoot- pale brown tom, has white paws and green eyes. Apprentices- Wildshadow

Warriors- Foxstripe- ginger tabby tom, has a white tail tip and amber eyes

Jaypool- blue-grey and white she-cat, has blue eyes

Blossomlight- beautiful dappled tortoiseshell and white she-cat, has mint green eyes Apprentice- Icepaw

Rockfang- brown tabby tom, has yellow eyes

Onewing- pale grey tom, has a slightly wing shaped mark on his shoulder, has white paws and green eyes

Pebblefoot- grey tom, has a white underbelly, muzzle, and paws, has green/blue eyes Apprentice- Badgerpaw

Raventail- white she-cat, has a feathery black tail and yellow eyes

Sparrowfeather- tan tom, has ginger stripes and paws, has blue eyes

Goldenface- bright ginger she-car, has a white nose and ears, has green eyes

Rowanwhisker- pale brown tom, has white stripes and amber eyes

Tigerleap- dark brown tom, has black stripes and white front paws, has green eyes Apprentice- Fernpaw

Mossyfur- brown tabby she-cat, fur along her spine sticks out at odd angles, has green eyes

Apprentices- Wildshadow- fluffy black and white tom, has bright green eyes

Badgerpaw- big dark grey tom, has blue eyes

Icepaw- white she-cat, has silvery paws and icy blue eyes

Fernpaw- pale brown she-cat, has lighter flecks, a white muzzle, white front legs and half her tail is white, has yellow eyes

Queens- Swiftwind- small brown tabby she-cat, has a white nose and pale green eye (mother of Onewing's kits, Fallowkit, Acornkit, Beetlekit, and Crowkit)

Dewspots- white she-cat, has dark grey patches and blue eyes (mother of Sparrowfeather's kit, Squirrelkit)

Elders- Nightscar- black tabby tom, has a huge scar on his back from a badger fight, has pale yellow eyes

Heatherbloom- tortoiseshell she-cat, has a white chest and green eyes

Patchfoot- black tom, has white patches and blue eyes

Tinywing- very small tabby and white she-cat, has green eyes

Kits- Fallowkit- pale grey and white she-cat, has pale green eyes

Acornkit- grey and brown mottled tom, has green eyes

Beetlekit- brown tabby tom, has a white front paw and white back legs, has yellow eyes

Crowkit- dark grey and white tom, has green eyes

Squirrelkit- ginger tabby she-cat, has white paws and bright blue eyes

StormClan- 

Leader- Cherrystar- cream colored tabby she-cat, has dark paws and muzzle, has green eyes (lives- 7) Apprentice- Hollypaw

Deputy- Brokenthorn- big brown tabby tom, has a white back paw and amber eyes

Medicine Cat- Silverfern- silver tabby she-cat, has icy blue eyes

Warriors- Hawkface- pale grey tom, has a darker face and a darker stripe down his back, has amber eyes

Gorseclaw- mottled grey and black tom, has pale yellow eyes

Icywind- pale grey she-cat, has silvery white stripes and blue eyes. Apprentice- Dappledpaw

Bramblepelt- golden brown tabby tom, has green eyes

Tawnyfall- tabby tortoiseshell she-cat, has white legs and tail tip, has icy blue eyes Apprentice- Brightpaw

Spottedheart- golden brown tabby she-cat, has black spots and bright green eyes

Greytail- dusty grey tom, has pale green eyes Apprentice- Pinepaw

Dustcloud- pale tan tabby tom, has white ears and amber eyes

Runningheart- lean ginger tom, has darker paws and dark green eyes

Cinderbreeze- small grey tabby and white she-cat, has blue-green eyes

Apprentices- Hollypaw- bright ginger she-cat, has white toes and green eyes

Dappledpaw- ginger and white she-cat, has icy blue eyes

Pinepaw- dark ginger tabby tom, has dark green eyes

Brightpaw- grey she-cat, has white ears, paws, and tail tip, has a white ring around her left eye and white flecks under her right eye, has mint green eyes

Queens- Snowflower- pure white she-cat, has soft blue eyes (mother of Runningheart's kit, Larkkit and Morningkit)

Elders- Robineyes- brown tom, has a bit of ginger in his fur, has dark amber eyes

Blackstone- white tom, has black patches and pale green eyes

Kits- Larkkit- pale ginger tabby tom, has a white chest and blue eyes

Morningkit- white she-cat, has big ginger splotches and pale blue eyes

AshClan- 

Leader- Mothstar- long furred pale brown tabby tom, has a white under jaw and belly, has green eye (lives-5)

Deputy- Whitestripe- pale grey tom, has a white stripe down his back, has white paws and amber eyes

Medicine Cat- Longriver- blue-grey tom, has paler paws and ears, has blue eyes Apprentice- Brakenpaw

Warriors- Leopardfoot- spotted tabby she-cat, has yellow eyes

Fawnnose- light grey she-cat, has darker flecks and pale green eyes. Apprentice- Buzzardpaw

Featherpelt- long furred silver tabby tom, has green eyes

Crookedfang- dark ginger tom, has a broken top fang, has yellow eyes

Owlsayer- pale brown tabby she-cat, has a white chest and blue eyes Apprentice- Lightpaw

Mudtail- dark brown tom, has black paws and dark green eyes Apprentice- Molepaw

Harestep- small and lean tabby tom, has white front paws and pale green eyes

Dustedpool- pale brown tabby she-cat, has a white chest and forepaws, has pale blue eyes (Owlsayer's younger sister)

Kestrelfesther- grey and white tom, has yellow eyes

Shallowclaw- reddish brown tabby tom, has white back legs and tail tip, has blue eyes

Darkstorm- big black tabby tom, has a white underbelly and icy blue eyes

Apprentices- Brakenpaw- calico she-cat, has amber eyes

Buzzardpaw- scruffy black tom, has pale amber eyes

Molepaw- black and white tom, has green eyes

Lightpaw- very pale grey and white she-cat, has violet colored eyes

Queens- Stormshine- silver-grey she-cat, has white stripes and icy blue eyes (expecting Mudtail's kits)

Honeywing- creamy golden furred she-cat, has a white nose and amber eyes (mother of Whitestipe's kits, Briarkit, Daisykit, and Lionkit)

Dawnbreeze- calico she-cat, has a distinctive brigh ginger patch on her face, has blue eyes

Elders- Creekfoot- deaf pale grey tom, has dull yellow eyes

Kits- Brairkit- golden tabby she-cat, has green eyes

Daisykit- white she-cat, has cream colored paws and yellow eyes

Lionkit- big cream colored tabby tom, has green eyes

MistClan 

Leader- Hazelstar- tortoiseshell she-cat, has a white muzzle and front paws, has green eyes (lives- 6)

Deputy- Aspenblaze- grey she-cat, has ginger stripes and white ears, has blue eyes

Medicine Cat- Snowytail- long furred white she-cat, has bright green eyes Apprentice- Crowheart

Warriors- Sootmask- grey and white she-cat, has yellow eyes

Talonstrike- brown tom, has lighter flecks and pale green eyes

Websplash- white tom, has blue-grey patches and blue eyes Apprentice- Sunpaw

Rainstream- blue-grey she-cat, has a white underbelly and toes, has blue-green eyes

Finchflight- orange tabby she-cat, has a white chest and tail tip, has golden eyes

Hailfrost- brown she-cat, has white patches and amber eyes Apprentices- Ferretpaw

Lostvoice- tan tabby tom, has a white splash on his chest, has mint green eyes (tongue was hurt in battle)

Shinningpool- silver she-cat, has a white patch on her back and white eyes Apprentice- Speckledpaw

Liontail- golden brown tom, has darker paws and tail, has amber eyes

Hawkfeather- dark grey tabby tom, has a white tail tip and blue eyes. Apprentice- Nightpaw

Apprentices- Crowheart- sleek black tom, has pale yellow eyes

Ferretpaw- black tabby tom, has pale blue eyes

Nightpaw- small black tom, has grey flecks and green eyes

Speckledpaw- grey she-cat, has black flecks and blue eyes

Sunpaw- ginger she-cat, has white flecks around her eyes, has sky blue eyes

Queens- Morningfern- golden tabby she-cat, has a white muzzle and back paws, has pale green eyes (expecting Talonstrike's kit)

Poppyclaw- dark grey she-cat, has white paws and ear tips, has amber eyes (mother of Websplash's kits, Riverkit and Smokekit)

Elders-

Kits- Riverkit- blue/grey she-cat, has a white nose and tail tip, has blue eyes

Smokekit- dark grey tom, has lighter front paws and amber eyes

DarkClan 

Leader- Bolderstar- huge pale grey tom, has dark amber eyes (lives-8)

Deputy- Sharpscar- pale brown tabby she-cat, has a huge covering the right side of her face, has one green eye Apprentice- Shadowpaw 

Medicine Cat- Brookstorm- dark grey she-cat, has white patches and dark blue eyes

Warriors- Badgerchaser- big black tom, has a white muzzle and underbelly has pale grey eyes Apprentice- Silverpaw

Emberheart- ginger and white she-cat, has pale green eyes

Ashwhisker- grey tabby tom, has a white chest and paws, has pale yellow eyes Apprentice- Frostpaw

Shellfoot- cream colored tabby tom, has white back paws, has hazel eyes

Firespots- white she-cat, has ginger tabby patches and blue eyes. Apprentice- Marshpaw

Duskflower- golden she-cat, has a white forepaw and green eyes

Twignose- brown tabby tom, has black forepaws and yellow eyes Apprentice- Leafpaw

Heronflight- blue-grey tabby tom, has blue eyes

Willowtail- silver tabby tom, has pale green eyes

Lakesong- grey she-cat, has a white underbelly and ears, has bright blue eyes

Flintspark- brown tom, has some grey and ginger fur, has amber eyes

Eelstream- sleek black she-cat, has orange eyes

Adderfang- pale grey tabby tom, has dark amber eyes

Leopardflight- golden tabby tom, has dark green eyes

Apprentices- Shadowpaw- dark smoky black she-cat, right front leg in white, has dark green eyes

Silverpaw silver tabby and white she-cat, has bright green eyes

Marshpaw- dark grey tom, has white back paws and green eyes

Leafpaw- brown she-cat, has a white tail and blue eyes

Frostpaw- white she-cat, has tabby patches and amber eyes

Queens- Mapletail- tortoiseshell she-cat, has big amber eyes (mother of Twignose's kits, Mistkit and Rosekit)

Sandwhisper- tan she-cat, has a white tail tip and golden eyes (expecting Flinkspark's kits)

Brindlepelt- brown tabby she-cat, has a white underbelly and paws, has blue eyes (mother of Sheelfoot's kits, Cloudkit, Heavykit, and Swiftkit)

Elders- Batfang- dull grey tom, has yellow eyes

Whitenose- ginger she-cat, has a white muzzle and hazel eyes 

Kits- Mistkit- dusty grey she-cat, has a white nose and amber eyes

Rosekit- ginger tabby she-cat, has blue eyes

Cloudkit- creamy tabby and white she-cat, has blue eyes

Heavykit- big dark brown tabby tom, has white front paws and hazel eyes

Swiftkit- long legged pale brown tom, has white ear tips and toes, has pale blue eyes


	2. Prologue

A beautiful silver tabby she-cat with icy blue and strange glowing blue flecks floating around her paws and in her fur padded through a pale lit forest; glowing silver flowers bloomed in the moonlight.

The tabby she-cat sat down and gazed at moon for a moment as a rustle came from the the bushes. A white tom leaped out of the underbrush. His amber eyes glowed slightly. "Echowind," the tom's deep mew echoed through the night. The delicate she-cat dipped her head. "It's good to see you Oakstar. Do you know when Redwing is coming?" Before Oakstar could answer, a reddish brown she-cat, with a white chest and green eyes, jumped into the clearing. "I'm here," she mewed. Another stepped out behind her. He was a pale gold tom and his eyes were golden brown. "Fallensun!" Echowind mewed happily. She bounded over to the tom and rubbed her muzzle against his. A purr rose in the tom's throat.

Echowind drank in her mate's sent. "You were gone for so long..." she murmured. Fallensun pressed himself close to his mate. "It was a long way to visit the other clans. Kitestar may have be a ShadowClan cat, but he's still fun to talk to!"

"If your quite done," Redwing meowed irritably. "Foxtooth is still missing." 

Redwing glanced around the clearing and frowned. "Why is that dumb tom always late!?" she spat, lashing her tail. Echowind rose to her paws, her eyes cool and calm. "Don't forget, Foxtooth was an apprentice when he came to StarClan. He was given his warrior name because he died saving his Clan! Show some respect!" The reddish she-cat snorted. "Like you're one to talk of respect! Why would I listen to cats who so easily broke the warrior code!" Fallensun leaped to his mate's side. "There are no borders in StarClan, Redwing. Echowind is no longer bound to the duties of a medicine cat." Redwing's eyes flash angrily as she drew her lips in a snarl.

"I'm here!" a young voice announced. A fluffy ginger tom with a white underbelly and green eyes jumped out of the brush. "I'm sorry I'm late. I got turn around chasing a rabbit." Redwing swung her head in Foxtooth direction. "You've been here six moons!" she snarled. "You should the know the hunting ground by now!" The ginger tom shrugged and mewed greetings to the other cats.

"Now, we are all here, a cat from each clan: Oakstar of Darkclan, Redwing of AshClan, Foxtooth of MistClan, Fallensun of PoisonClan, and me, Echowind of StormClan." the silver tabby mewed. "You all know why we have gathered." Oakstar stepped forward. "We were wrong to neglect the ancient prophecy for so long" He looked at the other cats to see if they would object. No cat did. "What do you propose we do?" Foxtooth asked, the young tomcat had turned serious. "We need to carry out what was foretold long ago." Fallensun said. The other cats nodded, all but Redwing, who looked around questingly. "But how will we know what cats are the right one? Seeing as the prophecy said they weren't to be clan-born." "We will each choose a kit." Echowind announced. "We were chosen for this role. The other StarClan cats trust us to choose the right ones. We must know them when we see them!"

The cats agreed and got to there paws. "We shall meet back here in four moons. By then we will know who the cats are." Oakstar rumbled. The cats nodded and vanished into the forest.


	3. Chapter One

Most cats didn't realize it, but the small pale brown she-kit still remembered what happened to her. She still remember the day her kittypet mother abandoned her in the shelter of some ferns.She still remembered her mother's name, Sandy. Sandy had bin pale brown like her kit, but without the lighter flecks.

The tiny kit shivered in her sleep, though it was quite warm. The sound of approaching cats awoke her. "What's that smell?" A tom mewed. "How should I know, Foxstripe!?" A she-cat snapped. "Honestly, are you to useless to even use your own nose?" 

The kit could seen the cats now, a ginger tabby tom and a she-cat with blue-grey and white fur. 

Another cat was with them, he was dark brown with black stripes and green eyes. He was a bit smaller then the other two.

While the older cats argued with each other, the smaller tom sniffed the air. Can he smell me? The she-kit wondered. 

The tom came right up to the ferns and poked his head inside. The kit shrank back as he saw her. 

His eyes widened as he pulled his head back and called to the other cats, "Hey, Jaypool! Foxstripe! There's a kit in here!" 

The other cats stopped arguing and bounded over to the ferns. "Ugh!" the ginger tom spat. "It smells like kittypet" Kittypet? The kit thought. What's wrong with a kittypet?

The blue-grey she-cat, Jaypool, the kit guessed, stuck her head in the ferns. "Definitely a kit in here." She reported. The kit heard Foxstripe snot loudly. "No, really?" He asked sarcastically. Jaypool ignored him and asked, "Shall we take her back to camp?" Foxstripe shrugged. "Do you think Loudstar would let her join? And if he did, what use would she be. She's kittypet after all." "Well we can leave her to die!" The black striped tom cried. Jaypool looked at the young cat then at Foxstripe. "Tigerpaw has a point. Only StarClan knows if she has the strength to survive as a warrior." 

Tigerpaw suck his head back in the ferns. "Hey, little kit. What's your name?" "I...I don't know. Mamma never gave me one." She squeaked. Tigerpaw's eyes turned sad. "I'm sorry... Hey, let's give you a name right now. How about Fernkit!" The kit looked at the tom, confused. "Fernkit?" Tigerpaw smiled. "Well, because of the fern seeds on her back!" The little kit twisted and looked at the lighter flecks in her fur. "Those are seeds! That's my fur!" she mewed. 

Tigerpaw's whiskers twitches with amusement. "So it is. So, do like the name?" The she-kit nodded her head. "In that case, welcome to Poisonclan, Frenkit"

**************************************

"Until she earns her warrior name, Fernkit will be know as Fernpaw!" Fernpaw gazed at Loudstar as her gave her apprentice name. "Fernpaw's mentor will be..." Loudstar paused, looking around the clearing from his perch on High Rock. "Tigerleap! You were mentored by Jaypool; she taught you courage and determination. I hope you pass on these same traits to Fernpaw." Tigerleap nodded to Loudstar and approached Fernpaw. Her yellow eyes were bright as she touched noses with her new mentor. 

The clan chanted her new name. A few warriors came and congratulated her.

"Kittypets shouldn't be apprentices." The rude hiss came from Badgerpaw, a dark grey tom. His sister, Icepaw, snickered beside him. Her white pelt blended in the snow covered clearing. 

"Shut up." Fernpaw hissed under her breath. Badgerpaw raised his forepaw in the air and mewed dramatically, "Oh, I am every so sorry!" Icepaw nudged her brother and said loudly, "You don't need to make fun of her Badgerpaw. She can do all by her self!" Both apprentices laughed and trotted away.

They were the only other apprentices right now and the kits of the deputy, Mistycloud. There bloodline was something they never let Fernpaw forget.

Fernpaw was looking crossly at the ground when Tigerleap padded up to her. She sat up excitedly, her anger forgotten. "What are we doing today?" She asked. Tigerleap smiled. "We're going on a tour of the territory." Fernpaw jumped to her feet. "Then what are we waiting on?" "Mossyfur." He mewed. Mossyfur was Tigerleap's sister.

The brown tabby she-cat appeared from the bramble bush that was he warriors' den. "Are we ready?" Mossyfur asked. Tigerleap nodded. "We're going to the DarkClan border first." Mossyfur flicked her ears nervously. "Are you sure? They invaded StormClan just two sunrises ago. They may still be hostile." The brown tom looked at his sister. "We not going farther then the hill." She nodded slowly. "Good"

The three cats set off at a slow run. As Fernpaw took each stride, snow was sent flying. Mossyfur and Tigerleap lopped just a few rabbit-lengths ahead of her. 

Fernpaw wondered why Rowanwhisker, Tigerleap and Mossyfur's brother, had not joined them. He normally liked patrolling with his siblings.

At sun-high Fernpaw, Tigerleap, and Mossyfur reached a slope. It rose out of the forest like the back of an icy cat.

Tigerleap surged up the slope with Mossyfur following at his heels. Fernpaw pelted after them. At the top, the brown apprentice gasped. Stretched out in front of her was a vast open field. "Wow..." Fernpaw breathed. "Is...is that DarkClan territory?" "Yes, the border in a few fox-lengths from the base on this hill." Tigerpelt mewed. Fernpaw nodded. "How do they live out there?" she asked. "I mean, there's no cover, so where they live or hunt?" Mossyfur stepped in. "They live in caves under the ground, though they hunt in the open." Tigerleap cleared this throat. "I'm the mentor..." Mossyfur dipped her head, clearly embarrassed. Fernpaw's whiskers twitched with amusement. "Anyway," Tigerleap began. "Let's go to the Scorched Oak, and do some hunting and then go back to camp." Mossyfur flicked her ears in agreement.

A while later the three cats came to a clearing. A large oak was at the other side. Fernpaw looked at with a tilted head. "What happened to it?" The large tree was split right down the middle. "It was hit by lightning many seasons ago." Tigerleap answered. "It's a great place to hind prey in leaf-bare!" Mossyfur chirped.

Mossyfur began to creep up on a squirrel that was just a few branches up. When the time was right, she young warrior charged up the tree and jumped at the unsuspecting creature. Before she could get her claws around it, the squirrel fell from the branch. And right into Tigerleap's claws. The brown tom swiftly finished it off.

While the two cat congratulated each other, Fernpaw noticed a mouse scrabbling around on the snow. Her hunting instincts kicked in and memories of watching the other apprentices practicing there hunting moves sprang into her mind. 

Fernpaw dropped into the hunting crouch and slowly inched toward the mouse. When she was in striking distance, she leaped forward and clutched the tiny mouse in her claws. As she landed, snow exploded around her. Tigerleap and Mossyfur whipped around just in time to see Fernpaw climbing out of the hole, a mouse dangling from her jaws. 

Tigerleap's eyes widened. "How did you catch that!?" He demanded. Fernpaw flattened herself to the snowy ground. "I just did what you did." Her voice was hardly more than a whisper. Noticing how harsh he had sounded he quickly mewed, "No, no. Its amazing that you caught it! I'm just surprised, thats all." Frenpaw nodded and got to her paws.

********************

On the way make to the camp, Tigerleap caught a thush. Each cat carried a piece of prey home. "Take that to the elders," Tigerleap told her. Fernpaw nodded and trotted of the holly bush that the elders slept under. As she walked, she noticed Icepaw staring at her. "Your mentor making you carry his fresh-kill?" She sneered. "Actually," Fernpaw turned and saw Tigerleap padding to her side. "She caught that herself." The shocked look on Icepaw's face was one of the funniest things Fernpaw had ever seen. The white apprentice shook her head and stormed off. "Thanks!" Fernpaw mewed gratefully. Tigerleap smiled and meowed, "Badgerpaw and Icepaw are snobs. They need to realize they're still just apprentices. Now, go take that to the elders. Patchfoot has been complaining all day about being hungry." Fernpaw trotted to the holly bush and ducked inside. She saw Heatherbloom and Nightscar sharing tongues. Tinywing was asleep and Patchfoot was grooming himself. The black and white tom looked up has she walked over to him. "Ah," The old cat rasped. "I thought the clan was trying to starve me!" Heatherbloom looked up from her grooming. "It might be a blessing! Have you stop complaining for a while!" She mewed with a sparkle of amusement in her green eyes. Nightscar let out a raspy purr. Patchfoot snorted and began to crunch on the mouse. 

Dipping her head, Fernpaw backed out of the elders's den.

Later that night, Fernpaw lay curled up in her nest. Her first day of training had been great! And Tigerleap even told her she was going to the Gathering in a few sunrises!

(I do not own warriors, all rights go to Erin Hunter!)


End file.
